Cellerdoora
by Shadowkissed2321
Summary: Once upon a time there was a huge magical hedge that divided the world of demons and humans. It was a well known amongst both demons and humans that it was strictly forbidden to ever cross the magical hedge, who ever did would be eternally cursed and banished forever... This is a tale of two young children, both desperate for a friend, Rules are broken and and a deadly vow is made.
1. Chapter one: Decisions

**Disclaimer: _This story is all my own. Please review/comment/leave feedback if you want! PM's are good too. Happy reading! :)_**

 **Chapter one: Decisions.**

Our story starts with a young demon with the name of Zero. Hair as white as snow and ever changing eyes, Zero was burdened with glorious purpose. He was a only child from a family made up of some of the most powerful demons there was, his being mother a vampiric demon that has the ability to take the form of a cat and his being farther a spirit associated with nightmares, Zero was expected to be the most powerful demon there was yet. Unfortunately, much to the disappointment of his parents, Zero was yet to fully develop his powers. Due to this, he was often teased by the other changeling's in the domain.

It was a rainy day in summer as I sat day dreaming instead of paying attention to , I didn't have much time for the matters of demon importance, what do I care if some so and so did this or that back in the day? To busy was I with my dreams of freedom, and the longing to find someone who would truly understand me only growing stronger as time paced. I signed softly and think to myself 'I can't wait to get out of here'

"WHACK!"

I jumped in my seat as a ruler hits my desk. was giving me a star that I am 99.5 sure could boil you alive and kill you all at once, her blood red eyes seeming to glow with anger and cruelty. "Young master Flauros, as much as I love to stand here all day repeating myself and teaching all you Lothian brats the history of our monstrously noble kind. I have better things to do and wish to get out of all your presence as quick as demoniacally possible... So pay attention!" sneers at me once more before turning away and continuing her lecture, my only response to her little rant a smirk.

I signed once more before focusing on my work, it was a simple quiz on demon importance. On the up side, this would be a piece of cake! Down side, also terribly boring...

 _Question 1:_ _How is the status of rank made up by, starting with the highest held demons and ending the the lowest ranking demons._

 _I yawn and lazily write down my answer._

 _Our society is made up of a very simple (not to mention corrupt!) system. With the demons who hold the most powers and capable of the most destruction at the top and those of us lacking powers or never truly coming into their powers at the bottom. From the moment we a new demon is born, they are judged on not only their parents standing but their changeling classification. The breed of what kind of demon you are is highly important as it will tell you where you stand for pretty much the rest of your life. This is determined with a simple test after a week has past from first giving birth. The baby changeling is cut and bled at the stroke of midnight, a certain element placed around the child which will then glow dark blue when the baby's green blood droplets fall to the ground. From that moment on, you are part of the demon ranks._

I quickly write a few more answers down until finally coming to the last question on the sheet. I stared at it for a while, lost deep in thought. The way it was just sitting there on the white paper, seemed to taunt me... reminding me of the price of my freedom...

 _Question 12: What is the punishment for breaking our laws? example, if one was to climb the forbidden hedge, what would happen?_

I'm jolted out of my thoughts as the school bell rings signalling home time. I quickly scribbled down the answer I know to be right and what they all expect to hear. I grab my stuff, shoved it into my bag and Hosted it onto my shoulder before making my way to the cold empty mansion that my parents call home. The sky once a bright purple now a dark gloomy black, sprinkled with white shining stars from above that too seemed to only mock me... I could never touch something so pure... so beautiful as they were... I was nothing but a foul evil creature, a plague set on this earth to hate and destroy... I was nothing. Here in the demonic realms the days were short and the nights were long, there were no birds like over the hedge, so singing or love. Nothing but coldness, hate, sorrow, responsibilities, duty and rank. I dreamed of the other side... when I was small I loved to climb, for when I climbed I could see over the great hedge that split our world from the humans... I would watch as they laughed and played, how their parents cared for them and helped them back up when they fell down. I would look at mine and think... this isn't right?... Where's the smiling faces?... The laughter and joyful pride that filled every parents eye?... once when I was five I even tried to hug my mother, I had seen the humans do it to show how they loved one other and wanted to do the same, I loved my mother and farther so much... They were so disappointed. It was safe to say that once they found out where I had gotten such a disgusting idea they had cut down all the tree's near to the hedge so that I could never do it again. I never did lose my fascination of the hedge though, never did the dreams of warm sunlight and sky pale blue like the water from the streams ever truly go away, I just learnt to hide it. And hide it well I did.

I came to a stop as I passed the great hedge half way home, there was no rush as my parents wouldn't be there any way. I grin impishly and laugh with self-loathing, I bet they wouldn't even notice if I never came home! They would just have another changeling, maybe this one wouldn't be such a disappointment and would be the cold hearted evil killing machine that they always wanted. In fact, I could climb that stupid hedge right now and never come back. No one would even care! ha! It was at this moment that a small voice in the back of my head said it, the voice that would evidently win and make me climb the forbidden hedge, exiling myself from this world. _"Do it. I dare you."_ it said.

A few moments passed by while I fought with what I knew what right and what I knew was wrong, conflict and struggle seemed to posses my body and mind. In the end I gave in and found a small dead tree that my parents had forgotten about, it was just big enough to help me up most of the way. Finally I made it to the top.

I took one last glance at what I called home, dark colours blending and shifting into one other, the many creatures going about their day having no idea that a crime was being committed under their ever watchful scheming eyes. I smirk and said My final goodbyes, secretly wishing my parent all the best and love I had. After all, they are still my parents, even if they can't show that they love me or accept me for who I am. And that is how I left my home, with nothing more then my backpack full of demonic book, my untouched lunch and a photo of my family.

I jumped and landed onto the soft damp grass and turned into a small baby snow leopard with now bright purple eyes. My last thoughts as I walked on into the shadows of night in this odd new little world being 'What could possibly go wrong?'


	2. Chapter two: New found beginnings

Chapter two: New found beginnings.

A few meters away from where Zero just crossed the forbidden hedge, a small young girl is sitting under a tree in a orphanage, watching as the other children play and have fun...

I can't take it any more... even amongst people like me I still don't belong any where... I look down at the ground and start pulling out bits of grass, breaking them into little pieces as I isolated myself and complimented my pitiful existence. I was just about to get up and maybe go back inside when a small, not to mention _hard_ , red ball came out of no where and hit me in the face. "Damn it! where the hell did that come from?!" I looked up to see myself surrounded by the other children, most of which were laughing and making fun of me as usual. "Oh did _we_ do that? We're are _so_ sorry Avira, we thought we saw something on your face and where only trying to help you by getting it of." Everyone laughed like the mindless sheep that they were, one kid shouting at the back. "But Zack! That _is_ her face!" Zack smirked and looking me coldly right in the eyes replied with "Like I said, we were only trying to help. It can't be easy looking like _that._ Not even a _demon_ would go anywhere near you, you would probably scare him so much he'd probably never come back! Hahaha!"

I glared at Zack and his stupid group of clones, practically growled "I think your confusing me with you Zack, you'd be so lucky as to even find a demon that would like you." The crowd went silent as they all watched zack, waiting to see how'd he react. Much to my disappointment, he only continued to smirk and said "Yea your right, you could get a demon..." I looked at him with surprise and superstition, what was he up to? Why the sudden niceness?... I fall on my side as he suddenly gave me a swift kicking, the others soon joining in and laughing as they did. "Your so pathetic that only a demon _could_ love you! Your nothing!" I made myself into a little ball as they continued to kick me, willing myself not to cry, I refused to give them the satisfaction. Zack laughed and laughed and laughed, singing:

 _"Avira can't do nothing right!_

 _Don't look at her she'll give you a fright!_

 _Hide your mothers, hide your brothers!_

 _Avira will eat them up and have them for supper!_

 _So watch out when she passes!_

 _Ugly face, tattered clothes!_

 _Hair like mud, eyes that will turn you to stone!_

 _Avira can't do nothing right!_

 _No she doesn't belong!_

 _So kick her out and make her gone!"_

Eventually they stopped and left, laughing all the way back to the orphanage. I stayed there long after they had gone, silently letting my tears fall now that it was safe. It started to rain, the see through droplets shining like small diamonds as they hit the ground, it seemed to matched my mood perfectly. All I wanted was to lie here forever and forget about this lousy life... I closed my eyes... giving in to the depression and despair, letting it slowly engulf me with it's dark clammy hands that seemed to tug at my very soul.

Suddenly A shiver went through my body, and I felt cold outside as well as inside. I frowned in confusion... slowly opening my eyes and sitting up with a wince, I looked around. No one was out any more, the rain was still falling, everything seemed completely normal... I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched though, I decided to skim the play ground once more just to see if I was being crazy or not, when to the left in the shadow of the tree's my eyes caught something. I stared at it for awhile trying to figure out what it was, when it suddenly moved out of the shadows. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a snow leopard! it's eyes a deep emerald colour and full of curiosity that seemed to human to belong to such a creature. I knew that I should probably be scared right now, any normal person would be running for their life. Then again, I most certainly wasn't any normal person. I stared back at the beautiful animal, its white coat glistened, covered with deep rich black spots. it slowly made it's way towards me cautiously, I slowly raised my hand unconscionably memorized by the creature and lost in it's now pink eyes... hold up? Weren't it's eyes emerald a moment ago?... I covered my eyes with my hand as the leopard started to glow so bright suddenly that if I hadn't I probably would have been blinded, I moved my hand afterwards to find a guy now in it's place. My head was full of so many questions. Like, Where had the beautiful leopard gone? Who was this guy? What is he doing here? Did he want to finish what Zack and the others had started? He was probably just here to laugh at me... just like the others had.

I glared at him fiercely. "Who are you? What do you want? I bet you think this is really funny don't you?... well, If you think that I'm just going to lay down and take it this time, you have another thing coming!" I do my best to get to my feet, I can't help swaying a little but I manage it in the end. "Well what you waiting for?! Give me your best shot!" I prepare myself for whatever this odd stranger has planed, a slow smirk forms on his lips and he laughs an oddly enchanting laugh that sounded vaguely like tinkering Christmas bells. He takes a set towards me still smirking and says "fear me not little human girl, my names is Zero. I am a demon from over the forbidden hedge, a poltergeist demon to be exact, haha." I watch this strange boy closely... he's...a demon?... I watch as his eyes once again change colour from pink to a bright glowing red, I nod slowly and reply "ok... but if your really a demon, what are you doing here? If your really a poltergeist, shouldn't you be some kind of ghost rattling chains and breaking things? Your not going to eat me or any thing are you?" I smile a little only half joking, he once again moves a little closer to me and I stumble back a bit. His eyes full of some strange emotion that I couldn't seem to place...

"Ha! I have no interest in eating you so don't worry. No, I have something even better planned for you and I my new little fragile friend... believe it or not but that's just a myth about poltergeists, A poltergeist is a mischievous German demon. my farther was a spirit and my mother was a vampire, like my farther I have the abilities of a ghost along with a few of a vampire from my mother. I am young still though and can not yet tap into all of my power rights... much to the disappointment of my family and kind before me... I am a outcast now and I wish to explore and stay in this world of humans. You my young friend, are my only hope... you see, as a poltergeist I can't stay here in the human world alone..." I frown and lean ageist the tree, I look at my feet for a moment and then say "So your a poltergeist demon and you need my help?..." he nods with a charming smile, I look down at my feet with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry... Zero... but I don't think I can help you... I'm nothing special, why don't you just find another human? Why me?..." I slump to the ground and put my head in my hands, Zero stands there for a moment thinking and then suddenly he's by my side. his hand on my shoulder. I glance into haunting sliver eyes... "What is your name little human?..." Lost in his eyes I answer without thinking "my name?... oh, it's _Avira."_ He smiles a gleaming smile full of thousands of spiked teeth. " _Avira..._ but you _are_ special _,_ I saw what happened with you and those other humans, no normal person would have gone through that and out again ok like you did. So what you say Avira, will you help me?.. _"_ I think over what the demon has said carefully, when a thought comes to me. "What do you mean, when you said only I could help you?... what are you planning on doing with me?" The white haired demon pulls me to my feet so that we're now standing facing one other. "I need to connect myself to your soul of course, it's the only way... though I may be only a simple demon, I am nothing if not fair. Demons can't tell lie you see, we are always truthful. I am not a man without compromise Avira... So I shall make you a deal." My eyes narrow suspiciously. "What kind of deal?"

Zero takes my hand and pulls me close, his ever changing eyes staring deeply in my own. "Bond with me my dear Avira, stay with me forever... You'll never again be alone, no one will hurt you when I am near and together we shall show all who ever doubted us how wrong they were... Once bonded a poltergeist can bond with no other you know, I will be part of you forever and of course you will be part of me as well. My powers will be your powers... your strength will be my strength... we will be whole and one and no one will ever hurt us or betray us again. So what say you Avira?... Will you join me?" His eyes seemed to be full of shining stars, my surroundings blended into one and faded around me as I looked deep into them, he was all I could see... I had often wondered about all those books and fairy tales where boy and girl met, how they would get lost in one other and couldn't think about anything else but the one before them. I found that it was only half true, he was all I could see but I could still think, my mind was my own. He offered his pale hand with a smile and emotion in his eye that I now understood, it was love. Coming to my decision, I smiled back and took his offered hand, a small blush touching my cheeks. "Zero... I don't want to be alone any more."

And so it was that demon and the human became one that day in the play ground of the old orphanage, a deadly vow made and a promise sealed with a tender kiss. To anyone who had bothered to look, they would have seen them as they went of into the distance hand in hand, almost has if the dusk was welcoming them home at last.


	3. Chapter three: Devils desire

Chapter three: Devils desire.

smiled for what must have been the first time in years, then ruined it by frowning as a stray thought hit me. Was I actually happy?... I looked around at the small town Zero and I had wondered into just the night before. Playing happy looking children littered the streets like rats, the old style houses made up of hardship and sweat stood tall and proud like soldiers awaiting their orders and the sun shone bright in the clear blue sky making me smile a true smile once more. Is this what happiness was? This feeling inside? Warm? Glowing even! Much unlike the rain that could piece you with sadness and the hot scorching sun which I was pretty sure could drive any sane man to madness if it really wanted.

A beautiful rainbow suddenly spread across the sky making it all the more breath taking of a day. Rainbows... Made from sadness and madness to make something not just one or the other but something even better, something truly unique. In fact, it reminded me of something?... Looking at the rainbow I couldn't help but laugh a little, I remembered when zero sew one for the first time a few days ago...

~Flashback!~

"So...what's it like being a demon?" Zero smirked "what's it like being a human?" I frown as he just keeps on walking with that stupid smirk upon his face "I don't know, it's... Well it just is? Know if you had asked what it was to be me that would be different but human? How do I even answer that?" We come to a stop suddenly and he looks at me, his eyes now a bright sparkling blue. I can't help but remember our deal and how it was to be lost within them. "To be a demon is to be just that, we are genially harsh cold creatures who normally love nothing more to cause havoc where ever we go. You say that to be human just is? Now, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sure there's more to it then just that. So tell me young Avira, what's it to really be human?..." I think over everything he just said, demons don't sound to different to the children back at the orphanage.

I mull over my thoughts carefully before answering "humans are complex creatures... Or at least, from what I have seen... Like a flower none are alike yet all look roughly the same at first glance. As humans we often forget that simple fact, flowers vary from colour to size to specious but are they not, in the end, still but a flower? Something sweet and delicate, sometimes cruel, and often simple misunderstood and over looked." I watched the strange boy before me as he considered all that I had said. "And if one should pluck that flower? Destroy it? Or if it should grow apart from it's family? What would that flower be then? What separates the flower from the earth? The seed from the sprout, the bird from the nest or the colour from the sky? Tell me little human, what of demons? Are we but flowers too? Something more?...Something less?" I looked to the sky and smiled as I sew one beauty still to be found in this cold world, a rainbow stretched across the blue skies, a reminder that not all is gone and true beauty can still be found even in the darkest of places. Smiling, I gently touched Zeros shoulder and pointed at the rainbow, saying "look up there Zero, tell me what you see."

Zero looked up to the sky and he froze, at first I was shocked, was he ok? What was wrong? Then I looked at his face, a question on my lips stopped only by his expression. It was shock, it was wonder, it was the face of pure curiosity. I watched him then, the emotions fluttering in his ever changing eyes as they see a rainbow for the first time. He was unable to look away but still asked me what he sought to know "what are these colours that I see? Why do they dance in the sky? Are they ghosts? Spirits from the other world? I see something that is new, it is neither bad nor good, mixing both light and dark... What is it Avira?"

I half smile as I watch him, his white hair shining softly in the gentle light looking almost like a white halo upon his head, his small nearly covered grey horns the only thing to break the imagery and shatter the dream.

"It's a Rainbow."

Zero smiled widely showing of all his sharp pointed. "...A Rainbow..."

We sat and watched the rainbow long after it disappeared, soon falling sound asleep under an old willow tree atop a small green hill under the dark nights sky and twinkling stars. The lush green grass gently brushed against them soothingly as the wind sang them a peaceful lullaby.

~End Flashback~

We wondered aimlessly, neither of us really sure where we were heading, simply exploring this world full of beauty and mysteries waiting to be discovered. The children had long abandoned the dirty streets opting to go back to the safety of their homes as the sky darkened with the fastly approaching fall of night. My stomach suddenly growled viciously, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday, and all I'd had was an ripe red apple picked from a tree, zeros stupid smirk burnt in my mind as he throw it to me with a smartarse comment like always.

"I had wondered how long you'd last out." Zero chuckled charmingly, making me shiver a little. God I hated it when he laughed like that, the smug git. "Well excuse me your lordship, some of us actually have to eat more often then three months or so. I'm sorry we can't all be monsters, poor you." I give him back his trademark smirk thinking I was real smart and finally got him on the bench for a change, I'd already mastered a few of his quirks. Much to my annoyance, the git simply grinned back with a quick sharp retort as ever. "Monster ay? What's that make you then hm? My little human pet? Heel fluffy, Haha." I glare at him fiercely but all he dose is wink back cheekily, it irks me how immune he is to me, I'd love to see that knowing smile wiped from his ever smug face. "Just go make yourself useful and find us something to eat will you? Contrary to common belief, your charm and wit can't put food on the table." Climbing a small tree, I chill on a low branch watching as zero leaves in search of food, shouting back as he goes "well I don't know Avira! A face this good looking, you'd be surprised what I can get when I set my mind on it!" Shaking my head, I smile softly at his words. We sure were an odd couple weren't we, who know a demon and human would get on so well... I close my eyes enjoying the silence, it was just so peaceful. It must have been an hour or so since zero left, when suddenly something didn't feel right... I opened my eyes slowly, listening and trying to put my finger on what exactly was wrong, all I knew was something was off even though all looked well... I was well aware how simply harmless things could and would often be the most harmful.

I listen closely... But I didn't hear anything... Not one sound... Hold on? Shouldn't I be able to hear the crickets? Where are the animals? Has the wind stopped?... A shiver ran down my spine, and unlike with zero, this one was far from nice. Carefully, I started to climbed down from the tree... In my clumsy attempts to be quiet though, I lost my footing and fell to the ground with a thud. "Dammit... Stupid tree..." Temporally focused on the slight awkward pain of the fall, I forgot my earlier concern and sighed as I watched the skies again, lost in its inky swirling colours. I was only lost for a few seconds... When suddenly, I felt a sharp sudden pain of a needle be roughly sunk into my neck and everything started to blur... I try my best to stay conscious but my body fights me, wanting to give in and sleep. Ghostly chuckles mixed with a odd humans that sounds strangely familiar fill the air around me... "There's no point struggling little bird... No one can resist the pull of devils desire... Give in... That's it... Just let go..." The strangers sickly sweet voice made me cringe but his words lulled me into a almost comatose state of mind... I was trapped within myself, screaming and desperately trying to get out. My thoughts swirled over and over, round and round in never ending circles... I was worried about zero, was he ok?... Who were these guys and what did they want?... What was I going to do?! I needed an out, I had to find an out somehow! Unfortunately, my mind rebelled. It was shutting down... Going numb... And all I could do was curse myself for wanting the numbness, welcoming in the darkness that I was so at home with and longed for... And curse zero to the fiery pits of hades! He lied to me! Promised me powers, that I'd never be weak or alone again! Not while he was around! But he wasn't around my tired brain said... He wasn't here... Surely, you knew he wouldn't be? I growled harshly in my head at my brain to shut it, it was irrelevant.

The world slowly faded around me... In the back of my mind, I shouted at myself to stay awake... to fight or die trying... Still, my world collapsed and darkness engulfed me entirely, I was powerless to deny the drug.

Oddly enough... My last stray thought before the drug like sleep took me was of the same person who had abandoned me... I wonder what colour zeros eyes were right now?... Was he even looking for me?... God... I sure hope so.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter four: Sweet Dreams.**

 **Avira's Prov:**

Music was playing... The soft melody seemed to fill my body, floating me along a endless river of different textures, soft drums and violins that held me so effortless... Discovering I could open my eyes I found myself in a ball room, dark mysterious masked figures waltzed around the softly dim lit room, on the stage stood the band playing and a tall figure which I guessed to be a man, he seemed to be dressed in complete black and wearing a red mask as he sang gently... As I heard the man sing my mind only clouded more... soon I too was swept up in the dancing of this odd yet addictive dream...

"Hold me close... Sway me more..."

I was passed from partner to partner, never once stopping.

"like a flower in the breeze, bend with me... Sway with me..."

Looking up, the ceiling swirled and turned, almost as if it were mist moving as one with us as we floated like lilies in water..

"Other dancers may be on the floor... But my eyes will see only you..."

I looked back down to my new partner, only to notice I was now in the arms of the red masked man, he span me; holding me close as we danced on.

"Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak..."

Butterflies went crazy in my stomach, what was happening?...Those eyes...They seem so familiar.

"Stay with me... Sway with me... Hold me close... Sway me more..."

So... Cold... so... Cruel.

"Make me feel as only you know how... Sway me smooth... sway me now..."

Suddenly it clicked, I knew those eyes! Zack! Flash backs came fast as I remembered watching Zero leave in his search for food, falling from the tree, the feeling of the injection as I was drugged with Devils desire... This wasn't a dream! This was devils desire, a prison of my own minds making!

Mentally smacking myself I knew I had to get out of here, somehow... I looked back at the dancing figures, then at the singing man I now thought only as Zack. His earlier charm and compelling intoxicating nature now nothing but empty, rough, and harsh.

"Zack?... Where am I?...this isn't a dream, is it? Did you drug me? Why?..." The man that was but wasn't Zack grinned a unnaturally wide grin, full of pearly white teeth "hush Avira... Let us sway... Give in little bird... Give into the music... All is well, your safe... Dance with me Avira, dance with me forever..." his voice was seductive as he spoke, I felt my body reluctantly starting to relax against my own wishes, his soft words tickling my ear.

I screamed in my head at myself to get a grip, I had to fight!

The pull... It was so strong... So compelling... Soothing my tired human soul... I felt my body submitting, completely betraying me to the sinful music... Lost in the man's deep bottomless star filled eyes, a single tear ran down my cheek.

I knew I had to get out, I had to fight this! Summoning all the power I had, all my strength, my sheer will to survive! I forced my eyes to close, shutting out the music best I could and concentrating with all my might, I forced myself to ignore the seductive pull of the music... the dancing I know will be endless if I were to give in, a prisoner to my own mind for the rest of eternity..."I will never give in, never! NO!" Releasing all my rage I'd bottled over the years, all my pain, all the will I had inside myself, I let it all go as I shouted that single measly 'no'

Suddenly zacks smile turned into to a nasty sneer as everyone was thrown away from me, the music still going but growing dimmer by the second as I stood my ground. I wasn't going to WAIT to be rescued! This isn't some romantic novel where the man comes to save the damsel in distress!

"I am Avira! I may be a orphan, a human... I may not have parents or much to offer but I will NEVER bow to scum like you!" Overflowing with this strange sudden power inside of me, I raised my palm to face Zack as he suddenly leaps in attack towards me, snarling like the monster I always knew him to be inside. "This is MY mind! You will abide by MY will and no other! I will not be your puppet now or in the next life!" The room span as it was suddenly filled with a piercing purple light. I was just able to give a small smug satisfied smile as the cries of my enemy fill my ears before once again, I was met with nothingness... Once again, I was dead to this world and falling into the hollow empty blackness of unconsciousness.

 **Zero's Prov:**

I could sense something was wrong straight away. A feeling of dread settled making my fur stand on end as I prowled the shadows in my leopard form, it sure was handy for getting around in the human realm. Well, long as I was careful not to be seen... After all, it isn't every day one see's a leopard in a town now was it. I wasn't here to make trouble, unfortunately it was just my luck that trouble seemed to have a certain liking to me. Climbing a near by tree I lounged on a sturdy branch watching all below as well as of that around me, cautious as ever.

I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong... Everything seemed great, my human was hungry and it was only right to fetch her some food more to her liking... She obviously didn't care for mine. Honestly, I didn't either. Demons can eat all things a human can but it is really the emotion, the spirit and soul, that we get a real kick out of. Feelings of fear, hatred and sorrow were the most appealing. Personally I put down our destructive violent loathing nature to this very fact... We just can't resist negative emotions when presented with such, so who can really blame us for wanting to make more? Though naturally some demons take it a little to far... And positive emotions while not as satisfying would surely service.

Closing my eyes I focused hard, ah... Sweet sweet anguish... Someone was most definitely in trouble... Scared almost... But not without hope. Something seemed oddly familiar about their energy, something foreign... And something of my own... Avira! She must be in danger, it was the only conclusion I could come to for her to feel such a way.

I silently leaped from the tree to the soft ground, shifting back to my demonic form just as my feet landed firmly on the floor. "I don't understand... You were safe when I left you. What has happened Avira?" With a heavy sigh, I set off in a run in what I knew was my humans direction, her emotions guiding me without fault. I had to save her, she was my human after all... My friend.


	5. Chapter five: Part 2 A cubs pawprints

Raising my muzzle to the wind, all sorts of different scent washed over me. My paws felt warm on the soft cool soil... the sky was cloudless and open, birds flying freely through in its almost welcoming arms. This was my home, the valley of the dead. Spirits and ghouls alike wondered these lands in peace for thousands of years. My pack sister and brother played in the clearing sunshine protecting them and lighting them up as if they were angels in fuzzy suits of cute innocentness. Mother rested not too far away from my siblings, farther off hunting at this present. I hope he would bring back another deer! they tasted so sweet... deer was our favorite! If I could, I would have deer for every meal but ma and pa would tell us, "A deer runs swift, a rabbit slow. A deer jumps high, the rabbit dwells below. Big or small, run or crawl. Food is food, and any will do."; my dark tail wags cheerily as I jump to catch a butterfly landing softly again and again after every leap.

If only, ma and pa and told me... if only, the sun could have shined on forever... If only... If only... If only.

Rain... It was the first thing I noticed, it would also more than likely be my last.I'd always had a certain love for the cold droplets that so many others seemed to hate so very much, I couldn't help but see the hidden beauty. Both dark and light... Almost cruel, yet still strangely gentle... With the rain came both life and death, and as I lay in the middle of that road with the car lights shining brightly upon me and surrounded by screaming people crying bitter heart-wrenching tears that tore at my broken soul, I couldn't help but lie back and let the rain wash over me settling my long before tired mind and cleansing my bloody mangled body.

I coughed violently, blood glistening red splattered all over my mouth staining my white shirt. My iPod lay a bit to the left still playing and though the headphones were plugged in, I could clearly hear the lyrics even when my eye sight fogged and my thinking got cloudier and cloudier the closer to deaths door I came. "All dressed up in a white straight jacket, shut your mouth no you can't have it!" I listened to the lyrics and smiles softly "paper airplanes open window, here today and gone tomorrow" I chuckled a little to myself as the course started up, going into a coughing fit as a result. "I like to stare at the sun and think about what I've done, I lie awake in my great escape. I like crossing the lines and slowly losing my mind, are you okay? Cause I feel fine! Maybe it's me, maybe I'm just crazy. Maybe I like that I'm not alright!" I couldn't help yet again dwelling on the song as the course around me slowly faded into the background and time slowed into a peaceful lullaby. I was messed up, maybe even slightly twisted... I could do nothing more then lay here and die laughing' at the madness, finding comfort in the darkness. My thoughts were rather random... From thinking about the rain to the song on my iPod, I wondered dreamily if I was sick or if I was gifted.

There's so much I wanted to say... but I was to scared, to give away every little secret I had, I wonder what it would have been like if I had told her... I didn't care that she was a monster, I didn't care, I loved her, but now I won't ever get the chance to tell her my secret... to tell her a story of how a cub could become a wolf. I wish she was her now, I would give her it all... my very soul if she so desired... she was my sunshine, my one secret forbidden wish... and as I lay there, my focus slipping, I lost my grip on my humanity for the first time in so long, howling out in anguish, tormented by one simple saying that had stayed with me even after everything I had been through... "A deer runs swift, a rabbit slow. A deer jumps high, the rabbit dwells below. Big or small, run or crawl. Food is food, and any will do."; Silence pierced the Mid-Octobers night, a hungry wolf I was indeed.


	6. Chapter six: Sunshine

By time everyone managed to get to me, I was nothing but a beast howling in pain, my human side long since forgotten as my primal instincts took over.

Eyes glazed I sniffed the air sensing the panic and confusion of the prey around me... fear, I smelt fear... and it was mouth watering in my injured state. Food, pray, survive. yes I needed to survive, to hunt, I needed to heal and to heal one needs to hunt and tend to his wounds but first... I needed to escape. Predators surrounded me, it confused me how they smelt of both prey and hunter alike but I didn't have time to work it out, summoning all I could master I struggled to my feet dark blood staining my otherwise pitch black fur and made a quick graceful dash for freedom into the safety of the nearby woods. Amongst the musky bark and green moss, I felt more alive, which was odd considering my current state. Dragging myself to rest under an ancient weeping willow, I collapsed my muzzles softly resting on the grass, beautiful yellow flowers surrounding my beat down body. I would rest here for awhile... and then I would lick my wounds before I hunted... just a small nap, I was so very weak... so tired... closing my eyes, the birds sang me to sleep and I drifted off into lands I had never seen.

\- Rune

"Stupid mutt... What would you do without me? sigh... Come on, Fellow me, follow my voice... You must come now, before it is too late. Come back to me, my dear Wilk."

I opened my eyes to see odd balls of light floating silently in the air around me, the sky a light violet and the ground felt cool underneath my once heavy mangled body... breathing, it tasted so sweet, so fresh and clear. Where I was, was anyone's guess, but it sure wasn't the forest. Pushing myself up, I felt as light as a feather, full of sudden energy I leaped through this new yet oddly charming realm, I felt as though I was a pup again! Bounding through the sunny feailds with my litter siblings, mother ever watching over us... but that couldn't be right... I wasn't home, I wasn't a pup anymore... no! it was too sweet here, smelt of delusions and false happiness... why hadn't i noticed before? everything here is just... I shudder, the warm feeling draining from body replaced with uneasy coldness, I almost wished I was back under my tree slowly bleeding to death, surely it would be preferable to this odd world full of unknown possible threats and here wanted me to stay, to fool me into comfort so I'd never leave... naturally, I now wished to do the opposite. Foxes are sly cunning creatures, father always told me so...they may make you believe they are harmless, fun to play with, maybe even something easy to catch and nice to eat but those crafty foxes are anything but.. waiting to gain your trust and draw you closer before striking... it reeked of fox here.

I was just about to turn around and try to work out a way back to my tree, when suddenly there was a sound, it pierced the peaceful quiet. Of all the things here though, I did not fear this my nose to the skies to sniff its scent, I knew it instantly.. it was a cub! How odd... maybe like me, it had come here by chance and couldn't find its way out again? Cubs can be like that, always getting themselves into this they can't get themselves out of, I would know... being a ruley cub myself at that age and by the smell of things, this cub was awfully young... sniffing eagerly, excited to find myself not alone anymore, I knew the cub was male, maybe a few months... no, one moon at least! He smelt of home, safe, scared and in distress... I had to go to him, I had to help! We would get out of here together and when we did, I wouldn't be alone anymore.

Pack, cub, Protect. I ran as fast as my four paws would carry me, leaping over streams and dodging any strange purple scrub and bush in my way, I was slowly gaining ground, getting closer... creatures I'd never seen, swam around and in between my paws as I found myself in a shallow lake,it stretched for miles... and in the middle stood an island of green trees and moss, red birds circled and I knew without a doubt, they intended to eat the poor defenceless cub. Pushing off the ground at the speed of light, I could hear their sharp jaws snapping with evil delight, their scent just as foul and sweet as the land they belong to, I leaped pushing off the wet ground with my back paws just as one of the birds took a sudden dive crashing into its side in defence of the cub. It bird cried out in alarm, sensing a new threat and left, ha! The big chicken! Come back here and fight like a wolf I howled, barking a laugh as they screeched at me in distaste their feathered tails between their legs as they retreated to a safe distance. Standing up proudly, I huff once before turning my back to the birds to look down at the cub. He was so strange! He seemed to have lost all his fur, apart from a little on his head... the poor thing! Left defenseless with the soft pink skin beneath on show... I hope his fur would grow back? My folks would leave this cub, he wouldn't survive without a lot of help they would say and it is best to kill him now and have food or leave him for others... such was the way of life. His eyes were a scared leafy colour, his only fur a light sandy brown, almost mousy. I couldn't very well leave him after coming all this way... I knew what my parents would have done but I was not my parents, I refused to be without a pack anymore!

"Please, help me. I am too young to make it out alone, help me and I'll grant you any wish you may have!" Startled I jumped back in shock, the cub could speak! His voice like bells, sleek and smooth yet still childlike. "How did you get here, little cub? Where is your pack?" I asked curiously, nudging the odd pup with my nose a little, my attempt to comfort his soulful cries. Eventually he stopped wailing and peered up at me with huge round eyes "I have no pack, no mother, no father, no brother or sister... This scary land is all I have ever known, I am alone here and I always have been." I gave him a soft wolfy grin as I replied "Well now you do, we are a pack and I am your brother. Now, let us leave this awful place, we must go home now." Gently I leaned down to pick up the small cub by the scruff, finding it a little hard due to the lack of fur but somehow managing it.

"My name's Necro, what's yours?"

Noticing a cave full of light, the smell of home wafted through... suddenly, I knew where to go.

"Wilk."

Giggling, I didn't see as the young cub grinned, his eyes to old for his age.

"Brother Wilk."

Together, we walked out into the real world, untroubled or prepared for what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7: Pack

"You shouldn't have done that."

I open my eyes to pale blue walls, wooden floors and an open window, birds tweet joyfully outside flying in the blue skies. Turning my head, a girl sat beside the bed in an old wooden chair. Her silk like brunette hair framing her found childlike face perfectly, at a mere glance there would be nothing to make you think that the girl beside me was a vampire. Her whole face full of life and warmth, even her presence was sweet...just like lilies. Though, like lilies, not many know how they have to grow out from the darkness to reach such light and beauty... for such a delicate flower on the surface, they are often full of their own unique mystery and even anguish, the girl before me was no exception to this rule.

"Aliza...What are you doing here, if the coven finds out I'm with you-" Jumping a little, I stared wide-eyed at Aliza as she suddenly blows up, her face redder than a tomato in her dangerous yet no less beautiful fury.

"Oh hush! This isn't about the coven nor their business! What were you thinking Wilk? I told you not to wander into places you shouldn't be, and more importantly, what have I told you about touching things that are well best left alone. You know what will happen to you, no, to us if you had been seen... you're lucky I was there to clean up your mess, again may I add!" For awhile we just sat staring at the other, the silence stretching on before I watched her sigh, her shoulders slumping as all of the sudden her anger turned to tears.

"Aliza..."

"You fool, what if... what if... something had happened to you I, I dont know what I'd have done... oh Wilk." Suddenly she flung herself into my arms, crying like I'd never seen her cry before...the Aliza I knew was always so strong, she had to be to stand among her kind and keep her place... never had I seen her break or waiver and yet, here she was in my arms... sobbing for something as small and useless as me. Wrapping my arms around her, I looked down in shame. "It's okay, we're okay... I'm sorry, Please... forgive me." leaning back, I looked out the window holding her till she was ready, truth be told I never wanted to let go but all too soon, it was time to let her go...back to pretending we didn't love the other as we did. Sigh.

"What were you doing out in the road Wilk and, what, is that." Looking over to the corner of her small cottage, in the shade sat my new pack brother Necro, he sat watching us with calm silence. I grinned, it hadn't been a dream after all... I wasn't alone anymore! With pride, I turned to Aiza to reply back "Aliza, meet my new brother Necro. I rescued him from a pack of birds that were surely going to eat him and adopted him as my own, Don't worry! I know he doesn't look of wolf but he smells like one and if a runt like myself can make it out in this crazy world, Necro is no different!" Carefully I throw my legs around the edge of the bed, it seemed Aliza had done a great job patching me up and even clothing me... judging by my now healed skin, blue slacks and red t-shirt. With a wolfy goofy grin I laughed, my hand running through my midnight hair. Being a werewolf came with its perks as well as it's drawbacks, fast recoveries were one of them.

"Wilk, you can't just adopt random creatures off the side of the road... there's no way the pack will accept him! Outsiders Wilk, you know the rule about outsiders." I threw her a glare, as I moved to my new brothers side "He's just a cub Aliza, don't be so cold." Gently I smiled down at the young cub now in my lap, his eyes sparkling with innocence as he peered back. "cold?! Cold?! I am anything but and you know it! The others won't like this and will kill him on the spot, maybe you too! Where ever you found him, put him back. His mother will surely be looking for her fledgling." Slowly she came to us, lightly resting a well-groomed hand on my arm "I know you care for him... but you have to do the right thing, it was brave of you to do what you did but what about his family..." sighting, I gently reach out my hand placing it over her cold one, staring deeply into those gorgeous emerald eyes of hers "He has none Alzzy... I don't care what the others may think or if I am banished for it, I will do what's right, just as your telling me to, don't worry...everything will work out, hasn't it always?" I could see I was slowly winning her over... she really was anything but cold-hearted. With one last sigh, I watched as she chuckled, running her hand through her hair in what had to be the most attractive, adorable, gesture I'd ever seen.

"sigh... fine fine fine, whatever, I just hope you know what you're doing..." I grin as I see a smirk spreads across her beautiful face "AND that you have a grand plan for when this gets out and everything goes up in flames. Knowing you Wilk, it surely will." I know I shouldn't but I can't help it, I run and scoop her up in my arms, spinning her in circles as we both laugh.

That evening, we stayed with Aliza. We talked and got to know the small cub I had bravely saved. Turns out, for such a small cub he was quite skilled with words, something that I could tell didn't quite settle right with my friend... but in the end, he was only a cub, right?

What's the harm could it possibly do.


End file.
